Karim Kisamata
Karim Kisamata is the son of Kupti from Kupti and Imani, an Indian fairy tale appearing in The Olive Fairy Book. He is the cousin of Irfan Subbar. Info Name: Karim Kisamata Age: 18 Parent's Story: Kupti and Imani Roommate: Ibrahim Hassebu Alignment: Rebel Appearance: Below average height, with tan skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. Wears a red shirt and beige pants. Has a pendant with a ruby on it. Secret Heart's Desire: To be a chemist. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at making poisons. Storybook Romance Status: Fionnuala Duff is my girlfriend. She's very nice. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People think I'm a bit of a know-it-all. I think they're right. Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. It's my forte. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I'd rather be good than evil. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Irfan. He's really nice. Biography Greetings. I'm Karim Kisamata, the son of Kupti. My mother was the older daughter of a king. She was asked if she was satisfied to leave her life and fortune in her father's hands, and she said yes. Her sister Imani said otherwise. Imani was sent to live with an old fakir, where she made money by making cloth. Mom was one of her customers. When their father was going on a trip to the kingdom of Dur, Mom and her sister were asked what they wanted. Mom wanted a ruby necklace, which she received. Later, Mom heard that Imani was getting visits from the king of Dur, she became jealous. She paid a visit, and while no one was looking, covered the king's bed with poisoned glass. Her trick had poisoned the king. Mom eventually found a prince from some small kingdom to marry, and that's where they had me. I am an only child. I have a cousin named Irfan, who is two months younger than me. Me and Irfan are pretty close, even though we're as different as day and night. We live in different kingdoms, so we aren't rooming together. It's also because our mothers don't get along that well. My mother often sends me alone to visit my aunt Imani and my cousin - she doesn't go with me. I am skilled in chemistry, and I love working with poisons. I would love to make all sorts of potions, though I wouldn't want to use any for poisoning people. I'm also good at glassmaking, and I've made lots of glass sculptures for the school art shows. I'm also really good at chess and I'm a member of the chess club. I am quite nerdy, and I love studying. Irfan, on the other hand, hates studying and finds it boring. He often forgets to study. I think studying is quite rewarding because you get good grades. Irfan prefers to goof off and hang with his friends. I'm a Rebel - I'd rather stand by Irfan's side instead of getting jealous. Trivia *Karim's surname means "poison" in Punjabi. The story originates in the Punjab region. *Karim has a pet female monkey named Hala. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Kupti and Imani Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Indian